Manifested refraction remains one of the most reliable methods of arriving at a prescription to correct refractive errors, whether it is used for preparing prescription eyeglasses or contact lenses, or for laser surgery. However, the current refraction methods have many challenges, including a steep learning curve, and difficulty in mastering the art, and it typically involves months of practice to learn to produce good prescriptions. Another challenge is that it involves patient participation. The end point comes after many steps, each involving a forced answer from the patient. The accuracy of each of the answers determines whether the entire eye test is moving in the correct direction. A wrong answer may lead the exam down a wrong path. In the course of the refraction process, a patient may often ask to repeat the choices presented to them, because they are not sure or can't decide. Repeating tests and steps in tests often is done to ensure accurate results. The repeated questioning causes anxiety on the part of the patient, and the lengthening of the eye exam time. Hence a refraction method that can reduce or eliminate patient's requests for repeat presentations would be desirable and beneficial.